Talk:Guardian
What knowledge of Sburb's danger did Bro have? Other than having his copy very well hidden, I don't seem to see any hints of him knowing about Sburb's true power.--Koolkevk 20:46, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Me either. I was looking for any mention of it but I didn't find anything suggesting he knew the game was dangerous. In fact, if he had that kind of knowledge, why would he buy it in the first place, let alone let his younger brother buy a copy too?--Bunnyboi 21:00, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Then I guess we should remove it until some sort of proof presents itself.--Koolkevk 21:04, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I would have sworn I read something about him being wary about it. Besides, would something being dangerous ever stop Bro from buying it? Or giving it to Dave? I think we all know, that it would not. You have seen his fridge. But I guess we wait for confirmation.--DukeLions 22:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) True, bro is rather deranged when it comes to potentially dangerous objects. But there's little to suggest he knows Sburb is dangerous at all. In fact, both Striders seem to think it's rather lame.--Bunnyboi 22:11, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Maybe dangerous things are lame when you are that ironic, or its one of his mindgames, reverse psychology? BASELESS CONJECTURE. I guess I'm just seeing patterns. The other two are rather suspicious though.--DukeLions 23:39, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Mother building her mansion next to the lab might be coincidental, but dad collecting articles on meteors - which have nothing to do with pipes, jesters, or offices - is definitely suspicious. It might be a unique trait of his though.--Bunnyboi 00:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Wowowowwow. Lets get what we know, 1. Dad collected articles on meteors for years, and as far as we can tell from the latest ending of act, Sburb or some related body is summoning meteors, from somewhere, to land on "Earth" 2. Mother Lalonde not only has a house RIGHT NEXT TO what appears to be the Sburb labs, but also had a tunnel built in to go somewhere. This insinuates she expected this. 3. Bro doesn't really have anything going for him, except for the fact that he was fooling around with Lil' Cal and Dave while there were meteors falling. 4. Grandfather, although unknown to us, appears to be situated on a remote island next to a Massive temple like structure with Sburb logos up both its sides, suggesting he is investigating it. If we take all of this into account, then it would seem very likely that not only are the Guardians aware and actively fighting whatever may be behind Sburb, they may even be communicating with each other about such things as some sort of international investigation. The evidence on Bro is weak, but we'll see 19:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC Bro had skaianet in his complete bullshit thingy I'm not sure where to mention this but, in the bottom left newspaper article (http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002445), one can see the words "Crocker facility leveled." -- 05:49, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ---- Um... I just went through a couple pages and I just realized... MAPLEHOOF satisfies the One-facial-feature trait the guardians all seem to posess.... (nostrils) perhaps Maplehoof would eventually become a pseudoguardiain semiimportant character later on? ---- According to the recent update the guardians are Nanna (John), Mom (Rose), Bro (Dave) and Grandpa (Jade)!? 16:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Guardians? My thinking is that Guardianship looks more like this: *John - Both Dad AND Nanna *Rose - Mom *Dave - Bro *Jade - Both Bec AND Grandpa How does this sound? --Blygarde 22:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) It's just occurred to me that Maplehoof may be Rose's alternate Guardian if what you've said is the case. As mentioned above (I think), Maplehoof only has one facial feature, and is able to collect grist for Rose's cache. Since Bec is considered one of Jade's guardians I do not think it would be unheard of for an animal. Just speculation here. For reference, this is where she collects the grist.Eurynome752 23:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) And Cal is obviously Dave's second guardian. OBVIOUSLY. File:Signoff3.gif- Janaro out. 11:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Interesting theory... Does this also apply to Post-scratch kids? Dirk - Cal & Tiny!Maplehoof Roxy - ??? ??? Jane - Dad & GCat Jake - Grandma & ??? 04:31, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Baby sprites Don't have a better place to ask this. All the kids had their baby sprites added to the "outfit box", or whatever you call it. Should we not do the same to the guardians? Grandpa, Bro, Mom, Nanna all had their baby forms shown, and Bec's puppy sprite was shown too, in the animation when he was created. Mum allready has her funeral outfit listed, so since we started to do it for the guardians we might as well do it properly. BitterLime 11:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :All done. I've made the images and had them have a border so each of them is the same size as the other images in the sprite section of their respective pages. I know some of us don't like baby sprites, finding them redundant for some reason: you are free to revert my edits, as always. --RomancePhilologist 11:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : : :Damn, that was fast! thumbs up :BitterLime 11:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Scratched Guardians I think we are going to have a problem with some overlapping names. In this page http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006029 we see that Jade will be called Grandma, but Rose will be called Mom. John we find later will be called Poppop, and that can only mean that Dave will be called Bro. Clearly the same-gender guardian/child relationships stay with the same last name and the same guardian names. So my solution to this problem is to just put both Moms on the same page and both Bros on the same page separating them by Pre-scratch and Post-scratch. Yet, if we decide that is a good idea, then I think we need to Put both Poppop and Nanna on the same page and Grandma and Grandpa on the same page. I think its the only thing that would make sense as we are most likely going to be comparing them. Yet, if we do put both of them on the same page, what do we call that page? Poppop/Nanna? That looks pretty ugly. On the other hand if we make a Mom (Rose) and a Mom (????), with a Bro (Dave) and a Bro (????) are we then going to add a parenthesis to the other pages? Like Nanna (Jane), Poppop (John), Grandma (Jade), Grandpa (Jake). I think we need to decide the style now, as these characters are being introduced sooner than later. Already we have pages like ???? Strider popping up, so if we plan this now, we won't run into problems sorting it out then.Loverdesang 04:52, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I think should be the opposite way around with page names such as Rose (post-scratch) and so and so forth. If their titles post-scratch are used instead then the only ones needing disambiguation are post-scratch Dave and Rose while post-scratch John goes simply under Poppop and Jade under Grandma while pre-scratch Jake goes under Grandpa and Jane under Nanna. There doesn't need to be disambiguation if it isn't necessary. The Light6 05:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Well the problem with that is that there will be another version of Rose that is post-scratch, it will be her 13 year old self that will be interacting with the other kids as the Seer of Light. So if we call the article Rose (post-scratch) I'm worried about the confusion that will cause. Loverdesang 05:12, November 14, 2011 (UTC) We could add post-scratch sections to the pages in question. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 05:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, pages like Rose and John will have their post scratch sections. Yet, I don't think we want to for instance: add Poppop to John's page. That would be too cluttered. We could make pages called Mother and Brother for older rose and dave? Though a disambiguation page would still be needed. So that doesn't really solve much.Loverdesang 05:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm you just raised a good point, if unintentionally: We don't know that post-scratch Rose and Dave are referred to as Mom and Bro and may instead use Mother and Brother in which case the problem of disambiguating the page names becomes simple. Also there is no need for a disambiguation page in these cases because that is only required when two pages share the same name. Rather a notification is just added to the top of the easily confused pages such as Grandma "This page is the post-scratch version of Jade, not to be confused with the pre-scratch version of Jane; Nanna" and reversed for Nanna, "This page is the pre-scratch version of Jane, not to be confused with the post-scratch version of Jade; Grandma" or something like that the exact wording could be different though but otherwise that would work. The Light6 06:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC) You know, I think I'd be fine with that even if they were still called Mom and Bro. I guess we can wait till it comes up. Regardless, I still think its good we opened the discussion on this now. Loverdesang 06:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Imo the way to do it is to leave the Grandma and Grandpa pages seperated, same with nanna and "poppop". As suggested we would insert a "not to be confused with "nanna" to the grandma page for example and vice versa. That should all be relatively unproblematic. Mom and Bro are a bit more tricky, imo the best way is to have a disambiguation page (MOM), and have that lead to two seperate pages called for example MOM (whatever name she will have) and MOM (Rose). The alternative MOM (pre-scratch) and MOM(post scratch) seems to be too confusing, since people might expect "MOM(post scratch)" to lead to "??? Lalonde). Same for BRO ofcourse. But let's just see what comes along, depending on how it goes there might be better ways to do it.BitterLime 10:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC) New Idea: I think the least confusing way to do it is: We call the old "bro" page "Dave's Bro", and the new bro page "Duke's (or whatever his name will be) Bro". That way there is no confusion as with the other things I suggested. Because Bro (Dave) is confusing, because it could mean either "Dave's Bro" or "Bro (genetically Dave)". So yeah, I think that's the way to do it. Oh and ofcours just "bro" will be an ambiguation page. Thoughts?BitterLime 09:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) (woops, don't know why I forgot to sign) I like that idea, because it seems to be the clearest solution/suggested so far. Though, personally as a perfectionist it still bugs the hell out of me. I think we also need to address how the new guardians are going to be presented in the navbox. I tried to figure out a way to make it work today, but I ended up with a huge headache and a desire to chuck my laptop out a window. Personally, I think the whole second half needs a make-over.--Loverdesang 11:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Will the post-scratch guardians come back to live? This is weird. All of the post-scratch guardians are dead. We know that 2, maybe all of them were killed by Betty Crocker (AKA the Condece) Does this mean that they will be Prototyped? 02:21, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Dirk and Roxy's motivations to play the game both seem to be to bring their guardians back, so it seems their intention is prototyping and it seems to hint that Poppop would also be prototyped. However UU seemed a little coy when talking to Roxy about whether they WOULD bring their guardians back, combined with the lack of prototyping towers on Prospit and Derse leaves the whole thing unknown for now. The Light6 06:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :So ''possibly ''it seems so far. 20:21, February 14, 2012 (UTC)